entre les pages
by ylg
Summary: Jeanne rédige ses Mémoires, entre réalité, fabulations et non dits. ::yuri évoqué::
1. au hasard des souvenirs

Titre : au hasard des souvenirs  
Auteur : ylg  
Base : Les roses de Versailles (Lady Oscar)  
Genre : délire psychotique de Jeanne  
Couple : Jeanne/Marie-Antoinette  
Rating : PG – 13  
Disclamers : Pas. A. Moi.

petite note explicative : la première version de cette histoire comportait une scène de lit graphique, donc était impubliable sur J'ai bidouillé une autre version, que l'on pouvait trouver sous le titre "Entre les pages". L'histoire ici présente est un arrangement la première version, le lemon étant passé à la trappe et avec quelques modifications du dialogue, le reste est à peu près identique.

« Le Sage a dit  
-La différence entre l'amour et la haine n'est parfois pas plus épaisse qu'une feuille de papier-  
et certaines pages parlent parfois d'elles-mêmes. »

88888

_Quand les ors du couchant se teintèrent d'un écarlate sanglant, je pris comme convenu la direction du Petit Trianon, le cœur battant à tout rompre. La Reine m'avait remarquée ! la Reine m'avait demandé de la rejoindre, de prendre part au groupe de ses favorites ! _

_Le ciel passait du pourpre profond au noir d'encre quand enfin elle apparut, rose majestueuse au milieu des plus jolies fleurs de la Cour, oh combien banales en comparaison, qui lui servaient d'escorte, et de faire-valoir. Belle entre les plus belles, Marie-Antoinette avait posé son regard de velours sur moi !_

_Et elles m'accueillirent, comme si j'avais fait depuis toujours partie de leur cercle. _

_Sans nous soucier de la fête qui dehors battait son plein, nous nous retirâmes dans un salon privé pour commencer nos propres réjouissances._

_Que dire de cette soirée ? ah ! nous nous enivrâmes, jouâmes aux cartes, parlâmes des hommes, des maris, des amants, de l'amour, de ces courtisanes qui n'avaient pas la présence et l'esprit suffisants pour être des nôtres, et que sais-je encore ! comme nous le fîmes toujours par la suite._

888_  
_

_La Reine, désirant ce soir éblouir la Cour, se retira dans un boudoir adjacent, accompagnée de sa chère Madame de Polignac, pour changer de tenue et revêtir une toilette plus riche encore que celle qu'elle portait déjà à l'ouverture du bal._

_M'ayant priée de rester là à l'attendre, elle ressortit, et refit une apparition dans les jardins avec toute sa suite._

_C'est seule qu'elle revint, deux bonnes heures plus tard, ayant même congédié Madame de Polignac._

_Et c'est vibrante de sentiments mêlés qu'elle me retrouva après cette attente interminable._

_J'accueillis son retour à la fois ... un peu appréhensive, et tellement soulagée ... mais cette tempête d'émotions n'était rien à côté de ce qui m'attendait si peu après : elle verrouilla la porte, et posant les mains sur sa gorge magnifique, me dit de sa voix mélodieuse, un étrange sourire sur ses lèvres délicates :_

_« J'ai renvoyé mes suivantes. Jeanne, pourriez-vous m'aider à me débarrasser de ces encombrants atours ? vous seriez bien aimable ... »_

_Comment refuser une telle demande ?_

_Un peu tremblante, je m'exécutais. Je me trouvai si maladroite ! que n'avais-je mieux été attentive aux gestes de ma propre camériste ... comment, aussi, aurais-je seulement pu **rêver** qu'un jour la Reine me demanderait une telle chose ..._

_Enfin, elle fut nue, et, fascinée par la peau satinée de ses formes d'albâtre, je ne prêtai guère attention au sens de ses mouvements gracieux. Quand ses mains fines se frayèrent un chemin sous mes robes, je tressaillis et revins brutalement à la réalité._

_Elle eut alors ce visage, oh, ce visage ! une fillette prise en faute ! une moue d'enfant sur ses traits divinement ciselés ..._

_« Ah, Jeanne, ne voulez-vous donc pas être avec moi cette nuit ? j'ai demandé à ma chère Madame de Polignac de se retirer, exprès pour vous. »_

_Après quelques balbutiements surpris je laissai échapper _

_« Pour **moi** ? mais, Majesté ... je ...  
-Vous êtes une très belle femme, Jeanne de Valois de la Motte. Une femme belle et charmante. J'ai envie de vous connaître mieux. S'il vous plaît ? Parlez-moi plus de vous, nous avons si peu eu le temps de discuter tout à l'heure, avec toutes nos amies. »_

_Tout en disant ses mots, elle caressa mon visage et esquissa de nouveau le geste de me déshabiller._

_A peine trouvai-je la force de répondre_

_« Ma Reine, si tel est votre bon plaisir ...  
-Non, Jeanne, non. Pas de « Reine » ce soir. Le cérémonial de la Cour me pèse, et je n'ai que faire de ce qui peut arriver à la France. Pour l'instant, oublions tout. Je veux que vous m'aimiez en tant que femme. Pour ce que je suis, pas pour l'étiquette, tous ces titres ronflants. Je vous veux, je veux que vous me vouliez. »_

_Et elle scella mes lèvres d'un baiser._

_D'un baiser ... mon Dieu, est-il humainement possible d'embraser un corps entier par le simple contact de deux bouches ? non, seul un charme surnaturel eut pu ainsi agir, un charme diabolique, mais telle était la Reine, si semblable à un ange effaçant toute notion de péché._

_Elle me transmit, de sa langue sur la mienne, tout le désir qui pouvait l'habiter, et quand elle rompit le baiser que je lui rendais follement je ne pus que haleter, oubliant tous principes_

_« Oui ! oh oui ! »_

_et ses mains de Sylphide m'effeuillèrent plus vite que je n'aurais pu croire._

_« Les hommes sont si rustres et si brutaux, nous le savons toutes deux ... moi seule saurai vous aimer comme vous le méritez ... »_

_La pudeur m'interdit de répéter tout ce qu'elle fit cette nuit-là, et les nuits suivantes encore. Mais quand cela fut fait, la Reine me prit alors dans ses bras et me berça comme un petit enfant._

_« Oh Jeanne, Jeanne, je vous aime tant ! infiniment plus que je n'ai jamais pu aimer mon imbécile d'époux, plus que ma si chère Madame de Polignac ... je vous aime plus que mon tendre Fersen, que le colonel de Jarjayes ... même elle n'est pas aussi belle et aimable que vous, toute dévouée qu'elle me soit ... je vous aime tant, je ferais tout pour vous ; ne m'aimez-vous pas aussi, juste un tout petit peu ? »_

…

l'homme reposa le manuscrit, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

« Hé bien Jeanne, où vas-tu chercher tout ça ?  
-Bah, c'est la portée du premier imbécile venu, pour peu qu'il ait deux sous d'imagination.  
-Et ça pourrait te rapporter beaucoup plus que ces deux malheureux sous. Mais enfin, 'pudeur' on se demande d'où tu sors ça ! Le peuple veut des scènes osées, qu'importe si c'est la réalité ou si tu dois les inventer. Penses-y la prochaine fois. »

888

La fois suivante, Jeanne lui servit par le menu les descriptions de ses amours avec la Reine.

« Hé bien voilà, tu vois ! tu peux être sûre que les gens de la rue, et même la noblesse, se l'arracheront. Nul doute qu'ils épargneront sou à sou pour l'acheter. »

éclatant d'un rire gras, il reprit

« Enfin, ils sont sans doute loin d'imaginer que toute Valoise que tu te prétendes, femme d'un tout petit noblion, tu aies jamais pu approcher l'Autrichienne d'assez près pour qu'elle s'amourache de toi ? Dis-moi, ton cher époux, tu l'as marié parce qu'il t'adoraitt et pouvait servir tes plans ... tes soit-disant « Mémoires » ça ne serait pas tout bêtement **ce dont tu rêvais** ? »

Ignorant le regard tour à tour effaré, bouleversé puis haineux d'une Jeanne devenue soudainement blême puis virant à l'écarlate, il continua, ricanant de plus belle

« Bon allez c'est pas tout ça, il faut imprimer ce torchon ... que ça soit la réalité des nuits de débauche de l'Autrichienne ou simplement tes fantasmes, ça se vend comme des petits pains ! tu as peut-être besoin d'un petit portrait d'elle pour écrire le tome suivant ou ton imagination débordante suffira ? »

888

On retrouva l'imprimeur poignardé. La coupable prétendit être une simple servante qu'il avait violentée et s'était défendue comme elle avait pu ; elle s'empressa de disparaître de la circulation avant d'être inquiétée. Personne ne put la retrouver pour l'interroger plus avant et l'assassinat demeura impuni.

Jeanne de Valois de la Motte se dépêcha de lui trouver un suppléant plus discret et se remit d'arrache-pied à la rédaction de ses mémoires. Personne ne connaîtrait jamais les véritables motivations de son acharnement passionnel contre la reine, pas même Jeanne elle-même, refusant de voir la différence entre la fascination, l'envie et la haine.

88888


	2. entre les lignes

Titre : Entre les lignes  
Auteur : ylg   
Base : Les roses de Versailles (Lady Oscar)   
Genre : introspection, yuri sous-entendu  
Couple : y'en a pas vraiment, en tritouillant bien vous pouvez y voir du Jeanne/Marie-Antoinette  
Disclaimer : forcément, Jeanne de Valois ne m'appartient pas ! le personnage historique appartient à elle-même et le personnage fictif qui me sert de base est déjà l'interprétation d'IKEDA Riyoko  
Rating : PG-13

petite note d'explication sur cette histoire : les deux "chapitres" peuvent être pris soit indépedemment l'un de l'autre soit comme une suite. Il s'agit en fait de deux points de vue légèrement différents sur la même idée de départ. Pour des raisons de 'chronologie', j'ai fait basculer cette version-ci en deuxième position.

* * *

Au coeur de la nuit, Jeanne écrivait. Dans le crissement de sa plume et la lueur d'une unique bougie, elle s'acharnait à inventer les souvenirs de l'époque où la reine était amoureuse d'elle. Elle muselait soigneusement les réminiscences de chaque ratage de sa vie. 

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était reprendre la place qui était sienne de par sa naissance, la place de la fille du dernier Valois, une place de reine, ou au moins de grande dame, sa place dans la cour royale.

Au lieu de cela, elle avait grandi dans les bas quartiers, bâtarde de servante couverte de crasse et crevant de faim pendant que les nobles menaient grand train sans elle. Elle était prête à tout pour quitter cet univers et rejoindre celui qui était vraiment sien, tout. Mentir, voler, tuer. Epouser un homme qu'elle n'aimerait jamais, mais suffisamment fou d'elle pour être complice et prendre les blâmes dans sa descente aux enfers - son ascension dans la société, pour approcher la lumière.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était un peu de bonheur, vivre dans la joie, insouciante, dans un palais peuplé de belles dames vêtues de robes à froufrous, au visage toujours radieux, illuminé, vivre chaque soir un bal différent, entourée de princesses en toilettes d'apparat, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, vivre dans un jardin fleuri où ses compagnes auraient le rose aux joues de rire et de s'amuser dans le soleil, dans le vent qui caresserait leurs corps souples sous leurs tenues légères, vivre et partager le plaisir des bains où leurs caméristes leur offriraient les essences les plus raffinées pour parfumer l'eau tiède où elles se délasseraient voluptueusement ...  
tout ce dont on parlait à mi-voix, dans les contes de fées que lui racontait sa mère, enfant.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était un peu d'amour.

Elle créait soigneusement tous les détails de cette période bénie où la première dame de France mit toute sa passion pour la séduire et l'aimer.

Une main crispée sur sa plume, l'autre enfouie dans ses jupons, Jeanne pleurait.

* * *


End file.
